Mystic another two tail cat!
by Sweet Angel Arya
Summary: Sango gets Kagome a two tailed cat named Mystic! What could happen because of Mystic? -On HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I didn't make up these characters accept one which will be in the story later. The person who made the other characters is Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha" Kagome said. "Yes," Inuyasha said without a hesitation.

"I….." Then all of a sudden Koga comes out from nowhere and takes Kagome without letting her finish and she accidentally says

"Love You" to Koga.

Then Koga says love you too.

Then she says not you Koga I was talking to Inuyasha.

"Let her go," Inuyasha says.

"No, I won't let my woman down," Koga says.

"Your woman she doesn't even like you," Inuyasha says.

"Yes she does, don't you Kagome?" Koga says.

"No now get your hands off me," she says and then slaps Koga.

"Did you get hit in the head a couple of times" Koga asks Kagome.

"No Koga now put me down right now." Kagome yells.

"You heard her put her down or I will kill you." Inuyasha yells to Koga.

"Don't have to mutt."

"Yes you do she doesn't like you and you are just going to have to face that are I will just have to rip you to shreds you got that Koga."

"Yeah I got that but I am not giving her back to you mutt."

Kagome starts kicking and screaming for Koga to put her down.

Koga then says "Sorry Kagome I can't put you back down with that mutt face."

"Then at least take me to the Bone Eaters Well I have a test I have to get to do I will be back in 2 days please Koga take me there." Kagome said sweetly to Koga hoping that he would let her go.

"Ok Kagome I will let you go to the Bone Eaters Well and I will come get you in two days." Koga said nicely

"_Ok all I have to do is have Koga take me there I jump into the well bathe and then take a two hour nap. After I do that I will change my perfume so Koga doesn't know that I came back._

Back to where Inuyasha and the others were.

"I can't believe Kagome let him take him I can't even smell her scent anymore I wonder where they went." Inuyasha said worrying if Kagome didn't want to be with him anymore.

"_I wonder if she loves Koga more then me I just can't believe that she went with him I wonder where they went." _Inuyasha thought.

All of a sudden Sango and Miroku came back to tell Inuyasha if they found Kagome and Koga so they got off of Kirara and went to Inuyasha to tell him the news about were Koga took Kagome.

"Inuyasha we couldn't find them Koga went to fast for us to catch up." Songo said.

"With those Jewel Shards in his legs we were not able to catch up to him but the odd thing was he wasn't heading to the den he headed in a different direction." Miroku said.

"Where is he taking Kagome then?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Wait a moment maybe we should go to the village Kaede may have something to help us find her." Songo said.

"Great idea Songo", Miroku said.

Back to Kagome's area

"Hey mom", Kagome said as she walked into the door.

"Hi Kagome" her mother said as she was washing the dishes.

"Hey mom I am going to be here for only 2 hours and 30 minutes ok bye." She said to her mom as she raced up the steps.

She got ready to take a bath and hopped in and washed her hair out and dried off and got dresses then she set her alarm clock and slept for two hours and got up and put on a different perfume and headed back to the feudal Japan. Kagome hopped down the well and climbed up it quietly just to be on the safe side and looked both ways just to make sure Koga wasn't there. When she was sure Koga wasn't there she got out of the well and decided to see Kaede to get some bows and arrows so no demons get to her.

Back where Inuyasha and the others where.

"Hey I smell some other scent I haven't smelt before and it is coming this way." Inuyasha said.

"I will go check it out," Songo said.

"I will go with you Songo just so you know where the scent is." Inuyasha said.

"Ok Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara you stay here and help Kaede gather ingredients," Songo said.

"It is this way and I sense that this person is very powerful, so have your weapon out and ready ok Songo," Inuyasha said.

Back to Kagome

"_I wonder how hard it is going to be to find Inuyasha and the others."_

All of a sudden she stopped and fell to the ground Songo's weapon had been thrown at her.

Kagome screamed in pain and then everything went black.

Back to Songo and Inuyasha.

"_I recognize that scream." Inuyasha thought_

"Kagome" Inuyasha screamed

"Songo that was Kagome we hit it was to dark to tell if we hit whoever we thought it was." Inuyasha said to Songo

"I didn't know it was her it was too dark to tell." Songo said crying.

"It is ok Songo let's head back and hope she isn't hurt badly." Inuyasha said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyasha brought Kagome to Kaede's hut.

"Kagome," Shippo said.

"Kagome," Miroku said.

"Meow" Kirara said.

"Kagome was hit by Songo's weapon and she fainted we didn't know it was her because she was wearing a different perfume." Inuyasha said

"Where is Songo?" Miroku asked

"She told me she would be outside for a few minutes she also said she wanted to be alone." Inuyasha said

"I understand," Miroku said

"Oh Kirara she told me to tell u to go see her." Inuyasha said

"Meow" Kirara said

Kagome started to wake when Kaede came inside

"Ye have found her" Kaede said

"She was wearing a different perfume and it was so dark we couldn't see and hit her with Songo's weapon," Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha," Kagome said faintly

"Yes" Inuyasha said

She grabs her right side of her stomach in pain.

"Are you ok," Inuyasha said

"Yes" Kagome answered back

"Inuyasha the reason why I changed my perfume is so Koga wouldn't know if I came back sorry." Kagome said

"It is ok really Kagome _as long as you are alright,_" Inuyasha replied back

"Oh Songo wanted to see you when you woke up," Inuyasha said

"Ok I will go see her," Kagome said

"Songo" Kagome said

"Kagome" Songo replied back

"Kagome are you feeling ok" Songo asked

"Yes I am fine" Kagome replied back

"Kagome I want you to talk to Inuyasha into letting me take you somewhere for 2 days." Songo asked with a soft smile on her face

"I will try" Kagome said cheerfully

"Inuyasha" Kagome said as she walked into the hut.

"Yes Kagome" Inuyasha replied

"Will you let Songo and me go somewhere for 2 days." Kagome asked

"Where" Inuyasha said

"She didn't tell me" Kagome said wondering where they were going

"No" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha please" Kagome said

Kagome put a sad face.

"Fine but you have to leave in the morning" Inuyasha replied back

"Thank you so much Inuyasha" Kagome said happily

Then Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek and Inuyasha and Kagome blushed, and Kagome ran over to her friend to tell her the news.

"He said that we can go in the morning." Kagome said to Songo

"Great" Songo said

"So where are we going" Kagome asked

"It is a surprise" Songo said

"I love surprises" Kagome said smiling

"Good you will really love this one" Songo replied back

"Ok let's go to bed so we can get up early" Kagome said exited

"Ok Kagome lets go, come on Kirara" Songo said

**Next Morning**

"Kagome wake up it is time to go" Songo said

"Ok Songo" Kagome replied

"Kirara" Songo said to get Kirara to transform

"Ok Kagome let's go" Songo aid

"Ok let's go but where are we going" Kagome said half asleep

"We are going where I got Kirara so you can have one too so if you ever need a friend or if you ever need to fight a demon he or she will be there for you. You can always be able to find us easier this way and he or she will be able to protect you." Songo said

"Cool I think I will get a girl" Kagome said

Back to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo

"Did they leave already?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes they did if they are not here then that means that they left." Miroku replied

"I miss Kagome already" Shippo said crying

"Come on Shippo, she has only been gone for a couple hours," Inuyasha said to Shippo

"I know but I miss her and I wonder where they went and didn't tell us" Shippo said

"Just shut up Shippo they will be back in 2 days" Inuyasha said


	3. Chapter 3

I have added a new character and well I hope you will like this chapter. Anything underlined is Mystic talking and just remember that only Kagome can hear what Mystic is saying.

Chapter 3

Back to Kagome and Songo

"Ok Kagome we are here" Songo said

"Why is it hidden?" Kagome asked

"It is hidden so not just anyone can have one if they trust you, you will be able to come in." Songo replied back

"Oh ok" Kagome said

"Kirara down" Songo said

They all go through the barrier and they see all these types of two tailed cats with different powers. All of a sudden Kagome felt something on her shoulder but didn't know what was on her shoulder because she didn't see anything. She then tried to feel it and it appeared.

"I think this one wants to be my owner." Kagome told Songo happily

"Ok what are you going to name her?" Songo asked

The cat that was on Kagome shoulder had silver markings instead of black like Kirara and Kuroro, and had dark red eyes as well except these eyes were darker than Kirara, and there was one more thing that was different than Kirara the mark on her forehead is a heart instead of a diamond.

"I will name her Mystic." Kagome replied to Songo's question.

"I think she likes the name." Songo said

"Ok Kagome ask her where her mother and father are so we can ask for permission if we can take Mystic." Songo says.

"Mystic show us where your mother and father are." Kagome says

"Meow" Mystic says

They follow Mystic where she leads them into a dark cavern that drip down water that sounds so loud when it hits the ground it makes everything become cold then they reach Mystic's parents and they agree to letting Mystic go with them.

"Kagome we better start heading back but before we do ask Mystic to transform." Songo says

"Mystic transform" Kagome says to Mystic

Mystic transforms into somewhat like Kirara except Mystic has purple flames instead of read flames.

"Hop on her back Kagome" Songo says

"Ok" Kagome replies

"Kagome tell Mystic to hide so we can see if I can see you when you are on her," Songo says

"Mystic Hide" Kagome says softly to Mystic

"Kagome I can't see you." Songo said laughing

"Mystic Fly" Kagome said laughing as well

"Can you see me now?" Kagome said

"No" Songo said

Then they both started laughing and couldn't stop laughing. Once they finally stopped laughing Songo started to talk.

"Ok now that we know that she can do that tell her to appear." Songo said

"Mystic Appear" Kagome said

"Now I can see you but I have a prank that we can pull on Inuyasha but first I want to see if demons can smell you when you are hidden so Kagome tell Mystic to hide." Songo replied

"Mystic Hide" Kagome said

"Kirara can you smell Kagome?" Songo said

Kirara shakes her head

"Ok good" Songo replied

"Kagome we are going to say you died just to see if he cares and then you shall tell mystic to appear and let's see what happens." Songo said giggling

"Ok Mystic Hide and follow Kirara" Kagome said

"Kirara" Songo said to Kirara to have her transform

"Ok let's go back to them" they both said

Then they make it back and Songo yells "Inuyasha"

"Yes" Inuyasha says as he runs out the door

"Kagome died" Songo said giggle silently but quiet enough for no one to hear.

"WHAT how could you let a silly thing happen like that Songo" Inuyasha said angrily

"Mystic appear" Kagome said quietly

"Kagome you are alive!" Inuyasha said

"Well of course I am I am not going to let some demon kill me." Kagome replied

"But how did you become Invisible?" Inuyasha asked

"Mystic Down" Kagome said

Mystic transforms to her normal self and hops onto her shoulder and makes Kagome disappear, and then she makes Kagome reappear.

"This two tail cat is can disappear" Miroku said

"Yep and her name is Mystic" Kagome said smiling slightly

"Meow" Mystic said and tugged at Kagome telling her to follow her.

"Ok Mystic" Kagome said

The others start to follow when Mystic starts hissing at them then they turn around and walk back quietly scared of the cat.

"Ok Mystic what do you want to show me." Kagome said

"I am letting you to be able to hear what I say because I trust you but to the others I am only saying meow another thing I can do is read minds but I can only do that when someone is going to hurt you and I will not let them do that." Mystic said to Kagome

"Wow that is cool" Kagome said

"That is the reason I liked the name Mystic" Mystic said

"Mystic can Kirara hear what you are saying?" Kagome asked confused

"No" Mystic said

"Oh ok that's cool" Kagome said understanding

"Let's head back Mystic" Kagome said

This is what the others heard

"Ok Mystic what did you want to show me "Kagome said

"Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow" Mystic said to Kagome

"Wow that is cool" Kagome said

"Meow Meow Meow" Mystic said

"Mystic can Kirara hear what you are saying" Kagome asked confused

"Meow" Mystic said

"Oh ok that's cool" Kagome said understanding

"Let's head back Mystic" Kagome said

As soon as Kagome and Mystic walked in everyone gave them both a weird glare.

"What" Kagome said?

"Nothing" the others said still staring at Kagome and Mystic

"Will you stop looking at us that way!" Kagome said

All of a sudden Mystic started hissing at them and then they stopped looking at them.

"Mystic why were you hissing" Kagome asked

"I am hissing because they kept staring at you." Mystic said

"Ok" Kagome said

"Ok what the others said"

"Oh nothing you wouldn't understand" Kagome replied

"I smell that dumb wolf again" Inuyasha said

"Mystic hide" Kagome said

"Ok mutt where is Kagome" Koga said as he entered the hut

"She isn't here" Inuyasha said looking around

"Then go get her" Koga said

"Why you can't go into the well" Inuyasha said

"Just go get her" Koga said

"No" Inuyasha replied back

"Wow you certainly care about Kagome a lot" Koga said as he started to run off "Later mutt"

"Mystic appear" Kagome said after she was sure Koga was gone

"Hello" Kagome said

"Hey Kagome" Everyone else said

"Wow Koga didn't even see you are smell you and he is a full demon" Songo said

"_Kagome won't need my protection anymore" Inuyasha thought sadly _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome stood up and told Inuyasha to come with her cause she new what was up. She knew that Inuyasha was worried that Kagome didn't need him to protect her anymore. So it is up to her to make him feel like she still needed him.

"Mystic stay here" Kagome said quietly

Kagome took Inuyasha to a spot under a tree where the moon was shining brightly and the stars were visible. The wind was blowing slightly and you could hear crickets chirping. They stood there in silence looking at the beautiful sky until Kagome couldn't stand the silence.

"Inuyasha I know you worry about me when we are in battle and all and I know you are afraid when the demon goes after me. But sometimes I know Mystic will not be able to protect me and I will need you then you have to understand that." Kagome said

"I know that there was no need to tell me that" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha I can see it in your eyes you are scared you think you won't be able to protect me anymore." Kagome said

"Kagome that is true but when Koga took you what did you want to tell me?" Inuyasha asked curiously

"I wanted to tell you I……" that was all she could say when she was tackled down by Mystic.

"Mystic what was that for?" Kagome asked

"Don't tell him that you love him it will hurt only a little bit after you do it." Mystic said

All of a sudden Kagome and Inuyasha saw soul collectors shining brightly. Mystic made Kagome disappear and Inuyasha ran towards Kikyo. Kagome walked back to the hut not wanting to see Inuyasha and Kikyo together.

"Mystic appear" Kagome said trying to hold her tears in.

Mystic appears and Kagome sits down trying to be happy Mystic goes into Kagome's lap and started purring trying to make Kagome feel better. When Inuyasha came back Kagome was asleep but everyone else was up. It took them a long time to calm her down and have her go to bed. Songo, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Mystic where all there staring at Inuyasha with anger in there eyes when Inuyasha went to approach Kagome, Mystic tackled him to the ground. Mystic kept an eye on Inuyasha to make sure he didn't touch Kagome. When morning arrived Kagome was the first one up and she went outside with Mystic to go get water.

"Mystic are you thirsty" Kagome asked

"I am a bit tired so wake me up when you need me and when you got the water" Mystic replied back

"Ok" Kagome said

Kagome filled up the water when she heard someone coming it Songo. Songo came down to get Kirara some water.

"Hey Kagome" Songo said

"Hey Songo and Good Morning" Kagome said

"Good Morning" Songo replied

"Hold on let me give this to Mystic" Kagome said

"Mystic wake up water" Kagome said

"I am up" Mystic said

"Here you go Mystic" Kagome said

"Hey Songo I am going back to the hut" Kagome said

"Come on Mystic" Kagome said as she started walking

"Mystic hop into my arms you can sleep for a while" Kagome said

"Ok just don't shake me or I could scratch you to pieces but it would be by accident so sorry if I do" Mystic said

"Ok" Kagome said

Mystic hops into Kagome's arms and Kagome walks into the hut Inuyasha waiting for her.

"Look Kagome I am sorry I went to go to Kikyo" Inuyasha said

"I forgive you" Kagome said

"Huh" Inuyasha said amazed

"What?" Kagome asked

"I just didn't think you would forgive me that easily." Inuyasha said still sounding amazed

"Well I did" Kagome replied back

Then Miroku walks inside and tells Kagome to come outside for no reason.

"Yes Miroku," Kagome said

"I need to borrow Mystic" Miroku said

"Why" Kagome said

"I want to touch Songo's butt but I don't want her to slap me" Miroku said

"No" Kagome replied back and slaps Miroku

"Ow I didn't deserve that" Miroku said rubbing where he got hit.

Songo came back and told her what Miroku wanted to do then they both walked up to him and said will you ever learn and hit him so hard it was as red as a apple.

"I smell Naraku coming" Inuyasha said


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about this I have writers block I am started a new story hoping I might get an idea with this story the first chapter will be out soon it is called the life behind Kagome. And I will try my hardest to get the fifth chapter out for this story so sorry I haven't updated but I will try to get it up. So sorry.

The Author,

Lost Forever Without You


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG I am updating, amazing.**

**Here you guys go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just Mystic.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Kagome's POV

Mystic was on me in a second. I was invisible before Naraku even got here.

"Where is Kagome, Inuyasha," Naraku asked.

"We have no idea," Miroku replied.

"_She couldn't have gotten far,"_ Naraku thought.

Mystic turned to me as I watched this scene unfold. "Kagome we need to get away from here. It is going to get bad."

"What about the others," Kagome questioned.

"They will be fine if we leave," Mystic replied once again.

"Ok, let's go," Kagome agreed.

While touching Mystic, Mystic transformed into a bigger form of her. Kagome, got on her, and they flew up towards a meadow. They landed quickly, and Kagome got off. Kagome looked at the surroundings; cherry blossoms were just beginning to fall.

The ground looked like two people used to lay right here. As soon as that thought passed I found a tree, curved in it was, "What you look like on the outside, is never how you really feel, know your heart, and realize that love comes to everyone." Selia for S.

Kagome turned around and right there was a woman, the woman turned to Kagome and said, "Love is always difficult to find, in someone who doesn't know anything between life and death. You must show them what it means."

_______________________________________________________________________

Well there you go!!! Sorry I haven't written, I have been studying like crazy all this time and everything you kind of have to if you want to be a vet.

**Sweet Angel Arya **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Only Mystic and Selia.**

_____________________________________________________________________

**Kagome's POV**

The woman in front of me then said, "Love is always there in someone's heart. When you pass by, smile, when you see someone crying tell them that it's ok, and most importantly, never give up."

"Why," I asked.

"Because, I was like you once, I didn't realize this until it was too late." She replied quickly, like she never said this to anyone before.

**The Woman's POV**

After I said this, I thought about him. The way he looked, when I left. I always remember this, I always think about him. My S........... I can't even say his name. Well, being Selia Cyair has its perks, I guess.

"Who are you," asked the cat.

"Selia Cyair," I replied looking at the trees, the last place I saw him.

"How do you know I love someone," the teenager asked.

"Oh, what's your name sweetheart," I asked.

"Kagome," the girl replied to me already knowing her name well enough.

"Kagome, I know Inuyasha well enough to know that he is completely blind to the people who love him, and the people who want revenge and change." I said almost immediately.

**Kagome's POV**

When I asked how she new Inuyasha so well, she replied yelling THAT IS A STORY FOR ANOTHER TIME.

"Ok..," I quietly mumbled to her.

As I was about to ask Mystic if we can leave, it had started to rain. Selia said that her house was just a bit of a walk away. We walked in silence, and as we walked I noticed what a beautiful outfit she was wearing. I never took in her appearance before hand.

She was wearing a white gown, with black trimmings going all around it. In the back was a black bow. Selia had blond hair and blue eyes that had streaks of yellow in them; she walked gracefully as if everything was a test. The blond hair was in pigtails held in pink ribbons, with the rest of her hair flew freely down her back.

"We are here," Selia said then stepped inside. The inside of her house was remarkable, white walls, a fire place going, a table with chairs , fruit in the middle and a rug in the middle, this was more than others had.

"The white walls were white trees that use to be here. The table was cherry blossom trees and the fire place is just convenient, the berries are good, and the rug is for when it gets cold." Selia replied to answer my questions that were in my head at the moment. She must have that reaction a lot, to automatically answer like that.

"Thanks for explaining to me," I said to her.

"Welcome, down the hallway there are bedrooms choose one. Mine is the one at the end of the hallway." She said, putting down a basket that I hadn't seen her holding.

"I am going to get the rest of my herbs when the rain stops, so if I am not here then don't worry." Selia said as an explanation for her absent that will most likely happen in the morning.

"Ok, I am going to bed," I said quickly to leave the woman alone, Mystic followed.

Soon enough there was a tap at my door.

"I'm going out, see you later," Selia explained.

"It's still raining," I replied confused.

"I know," she replied grinning.

________________________________________________________________________

**Where is she going? Will the guys worry about Kagome, what will happen next?**

**Sweet Angel Arya**


End file.
